


Old Familiar Face

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Dreams, Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Caretaking, Comfort, Cute Date, F/M, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: A flashback to a time Benny showed Dean kindness.In the present Cas feels a little jealous about meeting someone from Dean's past, but is offered the best reassurance, accidentally.
Relationships: Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fall From Grace [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Old Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking myself for not being a better artist because I *need* a picture of this final scene.

Benny taught Dean everything Father liked and how to keep him happy, and of course they weren't too hard pressed about practicing on each other.

But there was something Dean was hiding from Benny. Something that, much to Dean's mortification, was about to present itself. 2 weeks into his stay Dean was woken from his sleep by a visibly shaken Benny. When the disorientation wore off Dean was made painfully aware of what had happened. His first clue was the quickly cooling wetness on his groin. Then the sweat that soaked his hair. And the last piece of the puzzle was his sore throat.

Benny was looking at him wide eyed from the edge of his bed. "Y' okay?"

Dean tried to speak but his voice was so hoarse.

“Shh. Shh,” Benny handed Dean the cup from the bedside table.

He took in some of the water and swallowed hard. Then, clearing his throat, he croaked out a “sorry.”

Dean hoped Benny didn’t figure out his dirty little secret, he willed him to get up and go back to bed so he could change his clothes and sheets, keeping the shame to himself. But Benny didn’t do that, instead he got up and pulled the sheets off Dean and crumpled them up. Then he left Dean laying in his wet boxers on top of the bed, a little shocked, and ran a bath. Dean finally got himself up off the bed stripped down, tossed his boxers onto the pile and took off the bottom sheet to add to the soiled linens.

In the bathroom Dean stepped one foot into the warm water, letting it adjust before immersing himself fully. Benny lingered for a moment then decidedly knelt beside the tub and let his hand droop over the edge into the water. He rested his head on the crook of his elbow and looked at Dean.

“Your old man?”

“It’s that obvious?”

“Well, you were screaming about your dad. It ain’t too hard to put it all together.”

“He told the doctor I got injured playing football. Guess a bladder can’t take that many kicks without some damage. My brother usually sets alarms and gets up with me. It was getting better, I guess the dreams sometimes still bring it up.”

They sat in silence for a while then Dean said “thanks” in the smallest voice he’d ever conjured up.

Benny just nodded in response.

They slept the rest of the night in Benny’s bed since Dean wouldn’t be able to get fresh sheets until morning. Up to that point the only person who’d even come close to that level of intimacy with Dean was Sam, but even still Dean knew he had to look out for Sammy more than Sam should be looking after him, and it felt kind of nice to be cared for by the other boy.

Three weeks after the incident Dean went home. He had a few other accidents during his stay before Benny started setting alarms on the shitty alarm clock on his nightstand and waking Dean to use the bathroom. When they parted Dean felt a little sad, but he knew he had to go back to Sam. They exchanged addresses and for a while Dean got regular letters from Benny, who stayed at the house for nearly 2 years. Benny would never talk about his family or why he was there so long, but he didn’t seem to mind it. He had new roommates come through but his letters insisted Dean was his favorite.

When Benny turned 18 he got out of the house and the first thing he did was go to visit Dean. Dean was playing dad to Sam after their father died in a car accident earlier in the year and working at the garage. Luckily Sam was a good kid and didn’t need much help or motivation to finish his homework. Dean let Benny come over when Sam was out studying or with friends, but it was always sneaky. After a few months Benny decided to go back home, he had some loose ends to take care of. Dean gave Benny his cell phone number and told him to call if he was ever in any trouble. They parted ways and didn’t see each other for many years.

That is until this very day. Dean and Cas sat shoulder to shoulder in a booth at Biggersons across from Benny and his wife, Andrea. Benny was passing through town and stopped at the garage to see if Dean still worked there. They exchanged updated phone numbers and made plans to go to lunch.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Benny said to Cas, pleasantly.

Cas immediately noted his gravely southern drawl. He didn’t know everything about Dean’s past with Benny, but he knew enough to feel a twinge of jealousy.

Cas was noticeably clingy and Dean tried not to let it affect the meeting. After they ordered food Andrea and Bennie excused themselves to wash up.

“Cas, what is your problem?”

“I’m sorry Dean. I - I -”

“I know Benny and I have history, but that’s all it is. History. You are my present and my future. I love you. So, just… be normal. Okay?”

It was the first time Dean said I love you. It didn’t even seem like a big deal to him the way it just casually rolled off his tongue. Cas smiled to himself and relaxed a bit. When Bennie and Andrea came back the conversation shifted to work and what was happening in their recent lives. The time ticked by and long after Dean finished the last bite of his pie they said goodbye to Bennie and Andrea and parted ways. Dean looked over his shoulder as Bennie walked away hand in hand with Andrea and threw his arm around Cas. Bennie glanced back to watch Dean walk away with his arm slung over Castiel’s shoulders.

Dean drove the impala through the quiet evening streets out of town.

“Where are we going?”

Dean never responded, just kept driving.

“You know I’m not a dog you can just leave on the side of the road somewhere, right?”

Dean laughed at Castiel but still didn’t let on where they were going.

He pulled up to an empty field and killed the engine then got out. Cas followed apprehensively.

“I brought Sam here once. We nearly burned the field down. My dad was so pissed he -- well, doesn’t matter. Sammy and I had so much fun. I remembered how clear it was here compared to in town,” Dean looked up at the sky.

He sat on the hood of the impala and Cas nervously slid up beside him. They leaned back on the windshield looking up at the stars.

“Hey, Dean.” Cas was smiling like an idiot. “I love you too.”

Dean smiled and gave Cas a little nudge with his shoulder. “Shut up,” he said as he pulled him into his chest.


End file.
